A Second Chance
by melissasusan
Summary: Set Christmas 2002. Elizabeth goes to sleep Christmas Eve, 2002. And she wakes up in a different time.


So, first, and foremost, my disclaimer. I wrote this story in 2002. Which means I wrote it at the age of eighteen before I was any good at this writing thing. Please take that into consideration :P

Two, everything that happened up until Christmas that year happened - primarily the ridiculous penthouse fight, the Jason/Brenda marriage, the sleeping with the...well, that happened. I can't even deal with it.

Be kind, be gentle. Please review.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

_f I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that hurt you_  
_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_  
_Then you'd love me, love me _  
_Like you used to do_

- Turn Back Time, Cher

* * *

She went to bed on Christmas Eve 2002, she was completely sure about that. The studio had been cold-she'd been the only person there.

And there'd been no Christmas tree. She hadn't had the heart to put one up. Because then she'd either have to break out the paper chains or buy new decorations.

And to buy new decorations, she'd have to think about the reason she wasn't going to be using her old decorations.

And then she'd think about Jason.

Which defeated the purpose of her entire life right now.

So, she knew it was December 24, 2002 when she went to sleep that night.

But when Elizabeth Webber opened her eyes the next morning, she knew right away something was different.

The ceiling she was looking at was further away. She was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag.

And someone was sleeping on her couch. She sat up, avoiding the couch. She turned to look at her tree.

And blinked. It was the Christmas tree she'd decorated three years ago. With the paper chains and the angel topper. There were the gifts she'd put under the tree.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the couch. She opened her eyes slowly.

Jason Morgan was lying there, sleeping.

Elizabeth exhaled slowly. She looked her left shoulder and shoved the collar of her blue sweat shirt aside to look at her shoulder.

The scar that had been present since the shooting in August was gone.

_Okay, no reason to panic_, Elizabeth told herself. _You're just dreaming. This was one of the happiest holidays of your life. Of course you'd dream about it during one of the most miserable ones._

She stared down at her arm, studied it for a second and then she pinched herself.

She looked back up, expecting...some sort of change. When the scene around her didn't change, she bit her lip hard.

"Ow," she hissed, drawing blood. She touched her fingers to her lip, studying the couch again.

Nope. Still a sleeping Jason.

She looked at him, then and realized that this was the Jason she remembered from then. He had shorter hair and Elizabeth realized he must have been working out since then because the Jason of the present day was more muscular.

Not that this Jason was all that bad, she noted, drinking in his sleeping form. After all, this was the Jason she'd fallen in love with in the first place.

And as if on cue, Jason opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said, shifting on the couch for a second before sitting up. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up before now."

She just stared at him. "Elizabeth..."

When she didn't answer, he frowned. "Elizabeth?"

"I think I've lost my mind," she murmured. She blinked and shook her head. No...there had to be some sort of catch. This had to be a dream. There had to be some reasonable and logical explanation for this.

"What's today?" she asked him.

"Is this some sort of test?" Jason asked, warily. "Because your birthday was in November. I know it's Christmas."

"What year?" Elizabeth asked, almost desperate to hear 2002. Please don't say 1999. Please don't say 1999.

"1999," Jason answered. "Elizabeth-"

He stopped as she laid back and jerked the blue sleeping bag over her face. "Elizabeth, are you all right?

"No. I'm not," her muffled voice said. "I've fallen into the twilight zone and I would like go home now, thank you."

"What's the twilight zone?" Jason asked, confused.

"I'm going back to sleep and when I wake up, I want to be back in my miserable life!"

Jason sat up and reached for the sleeping bag. He pulled it off her face. "Are you mad about yesterday?" he asked her.

Her forehead creased. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not mad about yesterday." She frowned. "What happened yesterday?"

"Now I'm worried," Jason said. "Nikolas...the Christmas party...?"

"Oh...that..." Elizabeth shook her head and cringed when she felt the curls fly around her face. She hadn't curled her hair like since...well, since Jason left town that first time. "No, that has nothing to do what's wrong with me."

"Oh." He frowned when she reached for the sleeping bag still in his grip so she could pull it back over her face. He kept his grip on it. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "Now, you ask. Figures. Let me sleep."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason repeated.

She sat up so quickly, she startled Jason who leaned back and somehow managed to slip off the couch.

"Oooh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, pulling her legs out from the sleeping and crawling over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jason said, adjusting himself so he was sitting on the floor. "You gonna tell me what's wrong? It's Christmas, I figured you'd be up at dawn..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Elizabeth said, honestly.

"Try me," Jason said.

"All right, you asked for it. When I went to sleep last night," Elizabeth began, "It was 2002...like three years from now. You and I aren't talking and you're sleeping with Sonny's sister." At his skeptical look, she smirked. "See, I told you wouldn't believe me."

"Okay, wait a second." Jason shifted his position, straightened his legs out so there wasn't as much pressure on his wound.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, automatically. _Old habits die hard_, she thought bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah. You, um, want to run that by me one more time?" Jason asked.

"I told you. Three years from now. We're not talking and you-"

"I'm sleeping with Sonny's sister," Jason replied. "Yeah, I caught that. Elizabeth, Sonny doesn't have a sister."

"Yeah, well, she didn't show up until last year." Elizabeth stopped. "Well, two years from now. Anyway, you're sleeping with her." She grimaced. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Wait, wait, you wanna back up a little?" Jason asked. "Why aren't we talking?"

"Because you lied to me," Elizabeth replied. "You know what? This might not be a conversation we should be having."

"Why?" Jason asked. "It was probably a dream, Elizabeth. No big deal."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "It couldn't have been a dream. I mean, I couldn't have lived three years and..." she paused. "Well, a lot of unbelievable things did happen. I mean, I faked my death, I got kidnapped, Lucky came back from the dead, he was brainwashed, oh and he attacked you..." Elizabeth stopped. "You know, the more I think about it, the more I _really_ hope it was a dream."

"See?" Jason said. "It was just a dream."

"You know, not all of it was bad," Elizabeth said, pushing herself up into a standing position.

"Really?" Jason asked, following her to the tree. "What was good?"

She turned back and looked at him hesitantly. It did not seem like a good time tell him that she knew what it felt like to kiss him. That might not go over well. "Well...I got to see Lucky again," Elizabeth said. "Even if he was a little strange. I mean, he did push me to be with Nikolas, and then he attacked you-twice nonetheless. He also told me to stay away [from] you..." She trailed off. "You know what? Never mind."

She paused in front of the Christmas tree and felt rush of déja vu. Would he be giving her a leather jacket?

Would he be moving out of the studio in a few days?

She grimaced. Would he be leaving next month?

How could it have been a dream? She would have woken up, and whatever would have happened would have melted away, and she would feel like she had before. She'd be glad Jason was there and she'd be missing Lucky.

And right now, she was glad she and Lucky had broken up and she wished Jason would leave, because seeing him was reminding her a lot of things she would rather forget.

This was a surreal situation. Had she been dreaming...or was she dreaming now?

"Elizabeth."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Hmm...what?"

"You're still thinking about that dream, aren't you?" Jason asked, joining her next to the tree. He reached out and took a wrapped box that Elizabeth was suddenly sure held the leather jacket she didn't wear anymore because it reminded her of Jason and better times.

"I can't help it," Elizabeth replied. She reached for one the boxes to hand to Jason. At least she knew he'd like the shirt she'd bought him. "It felt so real. I mean, how could I have dreamt three years in one night and have it feel like three years?"

Jason shrugged. "Don't know. I don't dream."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky," Elizabeth said. "Because this is just...I mean, I don't feel like I did yesterday."

"What's different?" he asked. He handed her the box. "Here."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "Here's yours."

"You didn't-"

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth bit her lip. "Jason, I don't think I was dreaming. Because I feel so different. I mean, I don't feel like I'm in love with Lucky anymore. I don't even miss him."

"Elizabeth, there's no other explanation," Jason said. "I mean, you're not dreaming now, right?"

"Okay, let me prove it to you," Elizabeth said. She held up the box. "If I can tell you what you got me before I open it, will you believe me?"

"How do I know you didn't peek?" Jason asked, warily.

"Because I didn't," Elizabeth insisted. "Come on, you know when I'm lying, don't you?" She bit her lip and looked down then. "At least you used to."

"Elizabeth...does this have anything to do with what happened in your dream?" Jason asked, leaning towards her.

"A little," she admitted. "I know, I know, holding you responsible for something you either did in a dream or aren't going to do for another three years is stupid, but hey, I've never been the world's most logical or rational person."

"All right," Jason agreed. "If you can guess what I got you, then I'll believe you."

"Okay." Elizabeth looked down at the box and then back at him. "It's a black leather jacket."

He frowned. "You sure you didn't peek?" he asked.

"I'm positive. In fact, this is my going to be my favorite jacket," she told him. "I'm going to wear it all the time unless it's too hot. I'll wear it right up until we stop speaking."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Jason said. "So..."

"You believe me now?" Elizabeth asked. "Because something's happening and it's really weird. I swear, Jason, when I went to sleep last night, the studio was empty, I was by myself and I woke up back here. And it's freaking me out."

"So, why aren't we talking again?" Jason asked, pulling the wrapping off his own gift. He pulled out the long-sleeved black shirt. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem," Elizabeth replied. "I told you. You lied and ignore-you know what...it doesn't really matter." She moved past him to grab some clothes to change into. He grabbed her arm.

"Hey, wait a second." He studied her for a second. "Are you trying to tell me that I lied and ignored you?"

She bit her lip and shifted. "Yeah."

"Why?" Jason asked. "I mean...I don't lie. So, are you sure I did?"

"Well, you didn't exactly lie," Elizabeth said. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "You just let me believe Sonny was dead. I suppose that makes it better." Shrugging, she continued, "You also never came home, you never called to let me know you were alive and you hugged Courtney every time I saw you."

"Okay, wait a second." Jason rubbed his temple with thumb and forefinger. "I never came home. Home being...?"

She flushed, realizing she'd said way too much. Jason three years from now wanted more from her. Well, he had. The Jason she was looking at was involved with Carly or he had been. "Your penthouse," she answered.

"And just for curiosity's sake...how would you know I didn't go there?" Jason asked.

"Um...I was living there..." she said. She turned around, intent on getting some clothes. Maybe it had been a dream. Or maybe she was dreaming now. Either way, she didn't want to have this conversation.

"We were living together?" Jason asked. "Are you sure?"

She turned back around and frowned. "What kind of question is that?" She crossed her arms. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm just going to get changed and I'm just going to-"

"I'm sorry," Jason cut in. "I just don't...I don't understand. You woke up this morning, telling me that you had pretty much gone back in time and apparently, three years from now, we were living together, we're not speaking now, Sonny's got a sister that I'm sleeping with and..." he narrowed his eyes. "Was there something [about] Sonny being dead?"

"No, he faked his death," Elizabeth said. "Do you really believe me?" she asked. "Because most people would just ship me off to the hospital to have tests run."

"Uh...let's just say I believe that you believe it."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Elizabeth muttered. She sat on the couch. "What am I supposed to do? Not figure out why I'm here and just live my life all over again, or try and figure out a way to fix this...?"

Jason sighed and sat next to her. He leaned back and stretched his legs out. "Maybe you're here for a reason."

"Maybe I'm here to fix a mistake," Elizabeth murmured. "But I can't think of a mistake I made now that's any worse than..." She stopped and looked down. "One I made about a year or so from now."

"Which mistake would that be?" Jason asked.

"The one where I walked away from you," Elizabeth admitted. She looked at him. "I don't know that I should be telling you any of this. Because I could seriously mess up the future if I tell you, because it's obvious that anything that I dreamt is gonna happen."

"You guessed the leather jacket," Jason argued. "That's not hard pressing evidence."

She hesitated. She could certainly come up with something, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. "I could tell you something else."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Um..." She shifted on the couch, tucking one leg underneath him so she could face him. "I know that Sonny and Carly are going to get married."

Jason frowned. "Are you nuts? They hate each other."

"Well, that's going to change," Elizabeth said. "Carly gets pregnant-" She stopped and bit her lip. "Oh...you know what? Never mind."

"What do you mean she gets pregnant?" Jason asked. "When is-" He stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Emily breaks up with Juan," Elizabeth volunteered, changing the subject. "That's good right?"

"I guess," Jason said, grudgingly. "But is there anything you can prove?"

"Not especially," Elizabeth replied. She frowned. "So you still don't believe me?"

"I told you...I believe that you believe," Jason replied. "So, you gonna tell me anything else about the future?"

"See, now you're just teasing me," Elizabeth complained.

"No, no," Jason protested, but unable to keep himself from smiling.

She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "You know, I'd rather stay here than go back anyway."

"What's so bad about three years from now?" Jason asked.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" Elizabeth asked, irritated. "We're not talking and you're sleeping with Sonny's sister." She wrinkled her nose. "I have no idea what you see in her. Well, I mean, she's blonde and she's pretty, but honestly Jason, every other word out of her mouth is something stupid." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I think," Jason apologized.

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth grumbled. "It's your fault three years from now."

He chuckled. "Elizabeth-"

"And she's married too," Elizabeth continued. "Then again, so are you."

"Wait, I'm married?" Jason repeated. "To who? You?"

Elizabeth snorted. "No, not me. You'd have to spend more than five minutes with me in order to do that." She shook her head. "No, you're married to...wait, first I should tell you that she's alive."

"Who's alive?" Jason asked, now genuinely interested.

"Brenda Barrett."

"Whoa, whoa, I'm married to Brenda?"

Elizabeth started to giggle. "The look on your face!"

Jason shook his head. "Now, I know you're crazy. Why would I marry Brenda?"

She took a deep breath to control her giggles and said, "I don't really know. I think she was sick or something."

"Yeah, but why [would] I marry her?" Jason asked. "Do you have any idea how irritating that woman was?"

"Don't ask me," Elizabeth said. "I had to find out from Courtney."

"Wait, who's Courtney?" Jason asked. "And why wouldn't I tell you myself?"

"Are you blocking out the fact that we're not talking?" Elizabeth asked. "Courtney's Sonny's sister, although I think he should ask for [a] DNA test."

"And we're not talking because I lied to you," Jason said.

"There's that, and the fact that you ignored me, you guarded Courtney personally while I got a stupid guard at the penthouse door," Elizabeth ticked off the reasons, "Not to mention you're sleeping with her and you told _me_ it was too dangerous..."

"Wow, did I do anything right?" Jason asked. "Wait, I'm confused."

"Yeah? Me, too," Elizabeth grumbled. "You know, I got shot at-I would think I warranted better protection. Courtney got some heavy breathing. Johnny could have taken care of that."

"You were shot at?" Jason repeated. "You know, I don't think I'm liking the future all that well."

"Makes two of us," Elizabeth muttered. "I was also kidnapped, too. And I got shot-well, grazed by a bullet."

"Was this because of me?" Jason asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, here we go," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I was kidnapped because they thought I was your girlfriend, I'll give you that one. But Zander's the one who picked up the gun I got shot with..." She frowned. "He was pointing it at you because you were trying to beat up Roy."

"Who's Zander?" Jason asked. "Can you write a list so I can keep these people straight?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "Are you teasing me again?"

"No, no. Really, who's Zander?"

"He's a boyfriend of Emily's you're not gonna like," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, if he goes around shooting you, I can see why."

"Well, that's not why you don't like him," Elizabeth replied. "Anyway, I also got shot at because I was with Zander."

"Wait, I thought you were my girlfriend-or was this when we weren't speaking?" Jason asked.

"You thought I liked Zander," Elizabeth explained. "But I didn't. And I wasn't _with_ Zander like that. I was sitting next to him when someone else was aiming at him."

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this straight," Jason said. "Three years from now, Emily's dating a guy named Zander-"

"They broke up from two years from now," Elizabeth cut in. "She doesn't live in town right now. She had a car accident and she's away in therapy."

"Emily was in a car accident?" Jason repeated.

"She's all right," she said quickly. "She's coming home in two months." Elizabeth frowned. "Well, three years and two months from now."

"Okay, Emily dated a guy named Zander who I don't like who shot you, got you shot at and I think you like him. We're not talking because I didn't tell you Sonny was faking his death and because I ignored you. I'm married to Brenda, who's alive but I'm sleeping with Courtney, who's Sonny sister, but she's married too."

"Wow, that sounds _really_ weird when you put it like that," Elizabeth said. "But, in a nutshell, that's it."

"And that's just three years from now," Jason said. "I don't want to know what happened before that, do I?"

She shook her head. "No, probably not."

"So, were we dating?" Jason asked.

"For about eight seconds," Elizabeth replied, bitterly. "Then you lied to me."

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "I think."

She shrugged. "Still not your fault. I'm just having a hard a time separating the two of you."

"Yeah, not the first time that's happened to me," Jason said.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry. I just...it's really weird talking to you right now. Back...well..._there_...we haven't spoken since September, not really. A few conversations here and there, but we've mostly been on the outs. Couple that with Brenda and Courtney and then waking up to find myself back before things got complicated..." she exhaled slowly. "I'm really not in the right frame of mind right now."

Jason shrugged. "Can't say I blame you. So, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Elizabeth said. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "I wish I knew why this is happening. I don't think I'm dreaming now, but I also don't think I was dreaming the last three years either." She turned her head to look at him. "You think I'm here to correct a major mistake and then once that's done, I get to go back?"

"Possible," Jason replied.

"But I don't remember making any mistakes at this point," Elizabeth protested. "I mean, until Lucky came back-"

"Came back?" Jason repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh...I forgot to tell you," Elizabeth said. She grimaced. "Lucky's not dead. He's being held by Faison, one of Luke's enemies. Helena Cassadine and Faison have brainwashed him and eventually it's going to start up this huge Cassadine/Spencer war all over again." She wrinkled her nose. "I am so not faking my death again."

"Faking your death?" Jason echoed. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming that part?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "I remember taking poison that could potentially kill me. I don't think I dreamed that or the month I spent on Sonny's island."

"Okay. So, you were saying about mistakes and Lucky?" Jason prompted.

"Well, until Lucky came back, I was doing pretty well. I was standing up for myself, not letting people shove me around. But once he came home, I had to go back to being the girl I'd been before the fire."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Why go back to someone you used to be?"

Elizabeth snorted. "If I'd known Lucky was gonna sleep with Sarah, I would have done a lot of things..." She sat up with a start and turned to him, her eyes excited. "I think I know what I'm supposed to do!"

Jason regarded her suspiciously. "I'm not going to like this idea, am I?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know, I forgot how paranoid you used to be." She frowned. "You know you're still paranoid, you just weren't as annoying as you are now." Her frown deepened. "Well...you're paranoid in a really annoying way three years from now..."

"Right," Jason said, hopelessly lost.

"Anyway," Elizabeth drawled. "I think I understand why I woke up here instead of like next April."

"Next April?" Jason asked. "What did you do next April?"

"Uh...I chose Lucky over someone I really wanted to be with...anyway-"

"Over who?" Jason asked, a wicked gleam in his eye. Elizabeth folded her arms and glared at him.

"You know who, so don't be so irritating," she retorted. "You know, this has got to be the strangest conversation I've ever had." Elizabeth snorted. "Then again, you manage [to] carry [on] conversations with Carly, so maybe it's not all that strange for you."

"So," Jason asked, unable to resist. "How long did it take before we got together?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, blinking in surprise.

"I'm just kind of confused by the timeline of events," Jason replied. "So, I'm just curious-in next April, we were obviously at a point where we had feelings for each other or there'd be no reason to choose Lucky over me."

"You know, you're a lot quicker than some people give you credit for," Elizabeth said. "You know, I never asked you that. I assumed it was because of all the time you spent in my studio that winter." She eyed him. "Do you have plans to leave town?"

He looked startled. "How did you know that?"

"You little stinker," she said, punching him in the arm. "You were already thinking about it?"

"Wait, wait, do I leave town or something?" Jason asked. "I've only thought about it in passing. I didn't really give it any real consideration."

"Oh...well, you leave town next month. You come back in August, but then you leave again. You come back next January, but you leave in April. You finally came back in May of 2002-"

"Why did I come and go so often?" Jason interrupted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How in the hell should I know? You have crazy reasons, sometimes."

"Oh, really?" Jason asked. "You know, you avoided my question."

"What question would that be?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Taking a chance he never would have yesterday, Jason leaned forward just a little, bringing his face within a few inches of hers. "So tell me," he said, lowering his voice. "If we dated for...eight seconds, as you say...where was our first kiss?"

"Uh..." Elizabeth blinked, trying to clear her thoughts and concentrate on the question rather the nearness of the man in front of her. "Our first kiss?" she repeated a little faintly.

He resisted the urge to smile. He'd actually thought about kissing Elizabeth for weeks, but she was so young and still mourning Lucky. If her story was to be believed, she was three years older, no longer cared about Lucky and if her behavior the entire morning so far could be trusted, she was definitely attracted to him.

He closed the distance a little-another inch or so. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Our first kiss. I assume we've had one."

"We've had one or two," Elizabeth replied softly.

Their lips were now two inches apart and he could tell it was affecting her-her breathing was a little shallow and slightly erratic. "So where was it?" he asked, completely amused by the entire situation.

"Here," she breathed, her eyes locked on his lips. "In the studio."

"Really," he replied. "So, how was it?"

"It was okay," Elizabeth replied, not really paying attention to his questions.

"Okay?" he raised his eyebrows. "Is that it? Well...I should try to be more memorable in the future." Without waiting for any kind of answer from her, he closed the distance and kissed her.

It was strange set of coincidences. Elizabeth had kissed Jason before, but he'd never kissed her.

He meant for the kiss to be short-as just a way to prove to both of them that the attraction three years from now had started here in this studio while he was recuperating from the gunshot wound. He'd never dreamed she'd seen him this way-not now, while she was still mourning Lucky.

But Elizabeth must be telling the truth, because the girl sitting in front of him was no longer the girl who'd lost Lucky. She was the woman who'd lost him, found him and apparently thrown him back.

But just like everything else between Elizabeth and Jason, the kiss was out of control the second their lips touched. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her fingers threaded through his hair. She kissed him back with an intensity that surprised him. She matched every thrust of his tongue.

When he finally pulled back, Elizabeth licked her lips, smiled and then opened her mouth. "You know...that works so much better when you're not walking away afterwards."

"I walked away after kissing you?" Jason asked, startled. "What, was I nuts?"

"Probably," Elizabeth replied. "No, the last time we kissed, it was during your entire _it's too dangerous to know me much less date me phase_. Although," Elizabeth continued, frowning, "I notice that doesn't seem to apply to Courtney,"

"Sonny's sister again," Jason said, nodding.

"Yeah, well, I think you're just using her for sex," Elizabeth joked, looking away. She looked towards the tree. "I forgot how much fun I had this Christmas."

"I'd never do that," Jason said, sounding insulted.

"Do what?" she asked, swinging her eyes back to him.

"Use someone for sex," Jason said. He frowned. "Well...not again. And definitely not Sonny's sister."

"Not again?" Elizabeth repeated. "Oh...Carly." She shrugged. "Well, I'd never sleep with someone who drugged me, but hey, we all do things we wouldn't normally when things are going crazy."

"You were drugged?" Jason asked.

"Um..." Elizabeth bit her lip. "Maybe."

"And you slept with him?" Jason asked. "What, before or after?"

"After," Elizabeth answered reluctantly. "But it was like two years after and he's a completely different person now," she said, defensively. "And it was just that one time because I was really scared-"

"Who was it and why did he drug you?" Jason demanded.

"You know what?" Elizabeth said, "This is getting us nowhere." She was not about to tell him it was Zander. "None of this stuff has actually happened." She frowned. "You're not...jealous...are you?" she asked, smiling at the thought.

"No," Jason said, scowling.

"Right," Elizabeth replied, clearing not believing him.

"So, you said you knew what you had to do?" Jason prompted.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about that," Elizabeth replied. She shifted on the couch. "Well, it's actually really simple. I'm surprised I didn't think of it before."

"You gonna tell me?" Jason asked.

She grinned. "I either stop you from leaving town or go with you."

Jason blinked. He sat back and stared at her, a little stunned. He was a rational, literal man. He believed that Elizabeth truly believed she'd traveled back in time. And hell, he was inclined to believe it. She was still Elizabeth-still the bright, beautiful, sparkling girl she'd been yesterday.

But today she was different. She still had her curly hair, but her eyes-still ocean blue-had lost some innocence, a little bit of their sparkle. She didn't look as sad as she had when he first met her-she looked a little more miserable, actually. The Elizabeth sitting in front of him might as well have come from three years from now.

But Jason had only admitted to himself that he was attracted to her. For all he knew-three years from now, he was hopelessly in love with her. But if he was, why would he sleep with Sonny's sister-or anyone else for that matter? This wasn't like Robin where they couldn't be together.

He wasn't sure he was ready for Elizabeth to become such a permanent part of his life. If he left town, it was probably a good idea to do that anyway. He didn't really want to screw up the future. But to bring her with him? Let her pack up her life, say goodbye to family and friends and come with him?

Elizabeth smirked. "Not an easy decision to make on the spot, huh?" she asked.

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, _you_ asked **me** to do it once. Asked me to come with you. Just go away and then you didn't even have the nerve to tell me how you felt. Told me to see the world. I could do it with you if I wanted to. Not once did you ever open your mouth about how you felt." Elizabeth shook her head. "I admit an hour before that I want more than a friendship and you ask for everything. It's not fun to be put on the spot, is it?"

Jason scowled. "That wasn't fair."

"Neither was asking me to go with you and never telling me how you felt," Elizabeth retorted. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm talking to the wrong Jason again."

He frowned. "If I'm such a jerk, why'd you put up with me for so long?"

"You're not a jerk!" Elizabeth protested. She pursed her lips. "You're just confused."

"Confused."

"You're sleeping with Sonny's sister," Elizabeth reminded him. "You don't want to tell anyone, much less Sonny. And since you're married to Brenda, who's under suspicion for murder..." Elizabeth stopped. "You know what? I really should stop telling you what's going to happen." She sighed. "And I've made my fair share of mistakes, too. I've hurt you probably worse than you ever hurt me."

"I doubt that," Jason replied.

Elizabeth sighed and looked away. "Yeah, well, I'm hoping I can change that because you are the last person I ever wanted to hurt."

He reached out and took her hand. "Same goes for me. I'm sorry for whatever pain I might have caused," Jason told her, sincerely.

"Once again, it's not your fault," Elizabeth murmured. She sighed. "I really think that you leaving next month is the big thing I was sent here to change. I think you need to leave. I'm not sure what happened, you know...we never talked about it. You just said something happened and you needed to figure out how to live through it."

"The reason I went to the boxcar that night..." Jason began. He looked down at her hand in his. Tightened his grip. "I had a meeting that night...Sonny was supposed to go, but I went instead. I was shot and I went to the penthouse to get help."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "But then, why did you..." She stopped. Understanding dawned in her eyes. "That's when it happened."

"He was just sitting on the couch," Jason said quietly, looking down. "He wouldn't look at me." He met her eyes. "And then Carly came down the stairs. Wearing his shirt."

"Oh, Jason," Elizabeth murmured. She brought her other hand up to touch his face. "That must have been so..."

"I'm not in love with her," Jason told her. "I think I convinced myself that I was, but I...it was more of the idea. You know...with Michael."

"A family," Elizabeth supplied.

"Right," Jason agreed. "It's just...I don't understand what makes her do the things she does sometimes. I think I understand her...I think I know her and she does something like this. But Carly's always doing stupid things. I'm pretty much used to the backwards way she thinks. But..." Jason stopped and looked away.

"But?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Sonny," Jason said softly. "He was my best friend. I know he was trying to prove to me what kind of person Carly is...but that...that's not the way to go about it, you know?"

"I know," Elizabeth replied. "And sometimes, it's that kind of act...it's hard to forget. Hard to forgive. But...you did it," she said. She squeezed his hand. "If it's any consolation...you, Sonny and Carly...you all get past this."

"Really?" Jason asked, a tinge of disbelief in his voice. "But you said they get married. I assume Michael lives with them. I'm still friends with them?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth confirmed. "I don't get why...but I never asked. Your friendship with Carly, mostly...it's something I don't understand and I really don't want to either. It works for you. She asks for something, you deliver." Elizabeth bit her lip. "Which is probably why you married Brenda. I know Carly had to be feeling insecure about her marriage with Brenda back. Sonny certainly seemed to be bending over backwards to help her."

"Let me get this straight...Carly, the woman who has slept with my best friend...married AJ in some weird way to get Michael and come back to me...I marry Brenda Barrett to so she's out of Sonny's way?" Jason asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, it does seem a little strange, huh?" Elizabeth shrugged. "I told you, Jason. You're not the same three years from now. You know you love to let people live their own lives and you're all about doing what you want when you want...but you're not like that anymore."

He exhaled slowly and looked down. "So, I turn my life over to Sonny and Carly."

"In essence, yeah," Elizabeth agreed. "You're all about the job. You don't have the time to call me and tell me you're alive-you use your job as an excuse for everything." Elizabeth smirked. "Like why you watched Courtney strip."

"I did what?" Jason asked, jerking his eyes back up to meet hers. "I go to a strip club?"

"Apparently," Elizabeth replied. "I don't really know. I overheard AJ accusing you of doing it. I asked you and you told me it was business. Then I saw the lipstick." She frowned. "You know, I never did find out if that was Brenda or Courtney's lipstick on your neck."

"I've never set foot in a strip club," Jason said, ignoring the rest of her comment. "I don't get why I would want to."

"Man, I miss you," Elizabeth murmured, shaking her head.

"The future sounds pretty..." Jason hesitated, looking for the right word. "Sounds kind of bleak."

"Yeah, it does," Elizabeth agreed. "Man, I have a whole list of things I'm doing differently. First of all, I'm gonna punch Lucky the first time he tells me to be with Nikolas." She started ticking the things off on her fingers. "I am saying no to the rave and I am not letting Emily within five feet of Juan Santiago, that's for damn sure. Let's see...Gia Campbell is gonna get cold-cocked when she tries to blackmail me." Elizabeth grinned. "I'm going to rip her little braids out, and then-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jason said, chuckling. "Calm down. First things, first." He took a deep breath. "Were you serious about the coming with me thing?"

Elizabeth frowned. "That depends. Why?"

"I think..." he shrugged a little. "I think we could both use a vacation. We can go as friends," Jason continued. "And then...well, who really knows?" He held out his free hand. "So?"

"I am not screwing this up again," Elizabeth said firmly, placing her hand in his. "I am **so** in."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked. Christmas morning again.

She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling to fall asleep again. She relished sleeping in these days.

"I know you're awake," Jason murmured in her ear, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I know we're about to be woken up, so I just want to stay in bed as long as possible," Elizabeth replied.

"You? Sleep in on Christmas?" Jason replied, amused. Elizabeth laughed softly and rolled onto her back.

"Well, there are certain benefits to staying in bed," Elizabeth reminded him. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you ever think about that Christmas?" Jason asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

What a loaded question. She thought about that day almost all the time. There wasn't a moment that passed that she didn't silently thank whoever was responsible for giving her [the] chance to relive the last three years and make the right choices.

She'd left with Jason shortly after New Year's. They'd been able to avoid the bomb incident with a simple guard on the door that day. Elizabeth had confided in Emily that she cared for Jason and that she was going to away with him-as friends for now. Emily was a little confused, but happy for her friends. Elizabeth had thought about telling her grandmother and Nikolas, but she left them a letter. She'd also written to the Spencers once she and Jason had left.

They'd gone everywhere-traveled the States first while Jason got the necessary information for Carly to get out of her marriage and gain custody of Michael. Elizabeth wasn't sure why Jason felt the need to do so, but she also didn't argue with him.

It was in May when Luke Spencer managed to find Jason and Elizabeth in Scotland to tell Elizabeth about Lucky's miraculous resurrection. He'd expected her to come right home, but Elizabeth had gently explained she was past Lucky. She was glad he was alive, but she wasn't going to halt her life and rush right home.

Besides, in April, Jason had told her that he was in love with her and Elizabeth considered that more important.

In June, Elizabeth convinced Jason to invite Emily for a few weeks-just long enough so Emily could avoid the rave. They were staying in a small apartment in France then and Emily jumped at the chance.

Apparently, not much had changed with Elizabeth's absence. Lucky had returned-he was incredibly angry with everyone except Emily and Nikolas. He seemed to miss Elizabeth at times. Emily was a little curious as to why Elizabeth didn't come home as soon as she found out Lucky was alive.

Elizabeth told Emily that while she still loved Lucky, he was part of her past. Her first love and she was happy with Jason. Emily could tell that she was telling the truth and it was the last Elizabeth heard of it.

Emily went home in July, and Jason and Elizabeth returned to Port Charles when the Sonny and Carly situation blew up. This time, it was completely different. Sonny and Carly were married-with Elizabeth and Carly still very much at each other's throats. Since Emily hadn't gone to the rave, she was still dating Juan-much to Elizabeth's chagrin.

And then there was Lucky.

Elizabeth went to visit Laura and Lulu and ran into Lucky. Lucky seemed happy to see her, but upset that she was dating Jason. His words?

You belong with Nikolas.

Elizabeth was more used to this than she let on and the words just flew right past her. She calmly told Lucky that she and Jason were together and nothing was going to change her mind.

Elizabeth had subtly let a few things drop to Emily about Lucky's brainwashing before she and Jason left town again. Since Emily wasn't kidnapped and never went to the rave, she never met Zander Smith.

Luck worked out - Zander had decided on his own to get his life under control and while Emily was waiting for Lucky outside of Kevin Collins' office, she met Zander who was visiting a friend. The two struck up a conversation and this time...it worked out.

Nikolas didn't meet Gia because of her blackmailing-but they came into contact while Gia was testing for the Face of Deception. They instantly clicked, and it worked out for them as well.

Lucky's brainwashing was quickly done away with the first time around. He reconnected with his parents and became a photographer for Deception. He didn't have the brainwashing the second time, which meant Nikolas never dropped Gia to go back to the family. Helena eventually went back to Greece. Luke followed and the Cassadine matriarch met her untimely death in a boating accident.

As for Elizabeth...the year 2000 ended a lot better the second time around. On December 25, a year after Elizabeth woke up, she and Jason were married in Italy. Carly, Sonny, and Emily flew to Venice for the ceremony. Elizabeth invited her grandmother and the Spencers, but Audrey flat-out refused to accept her involvement with Jason. The Spencers couldn't get away, but sent their love.

She invited Nikolas and Lucky, but neither of them could get away either. They sent gifts, which Elizabeth was grateful for.

Elizabeth and Jason returned to Port Charles again in January and hid out in her old studio much like Jason had the first time around. Sonny was the only one who knew they were in town, but after the warehouse fire (which Elizabeth was still uneasy about), news of both their return and marriage leaked out.

They stayed in town until April, just like Jason had the first time. Elizabeth wanted to keep Jason's comings and goings pretty much the same as to avoid more drastic changes. She did, however, manage to befriend Carly this time around and talked her out of her plan to turn Sonny in.

When Jason left town to track down Sorel's men, Elizabeth stayed at the penthouse with Carly and Sonny. She found out she was pregnant just after Jason left, but elected to wait until he returned.

Jason came back to collect her, and they left again. This time, they went to Italy immediately and settled into an apartment to await the birth of their child. Caroline Emily Morgan came into the world in late August.

Jason and Elizabeth made a final return in May, but not for Carly's "funeral." Carly and Sonny had stayed together and had a child to show for it. Michael got a new little sister in time for Easter. Carly had named her Adella Elizabeth, but tried to explain that Elizabeth was a family name for Sonny. Elizabeth let her get away with it.

Luis Alcazar came to town with Brenda and Elizabeth managed to let Jason know pretty much everything in advance. Sonny was a little suspicious about the way Jason managed to stay ahead of Alcazar the entire time, but it ended the same way.

Alcazar was eventually killed-and Elizabeth still didn't know who had done it-Brenda or Skye or even Sonny or Jason. She particularly didn't care since she'd managed to get kidnapped again anyway.

But all had ended well. It was Christmas morning 2002, and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that she'd gotten it right this time around.

"I think about it all the time," she admitted.

"You know...I still wonder if you were hallucinating," Jason said lightly. "But after this summer, I think I finally believe it."

"Well, all of my inside knowledge is completely used up," Elizabeth remarked. She grinned. "As of last night, the future is exactly that...the future."

"So, out of curiosity..." Jason said, leaning down to brush a soft kiss across her lips. "Which reality do you prefer?"

"Hmm..." Elizabeth pretended to think. It wasn't really a contest. Living without Jason, watching him with Courtney in no way compared to having spent the last three years being in love with him...being married to him and being the mother to their child. "Definitely this one," she replied. "Hands down."

"Good to hear." Jason wrinkled his nose. "Although...I have to admit...I wonder if you dreamed Sonny's sister."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah. I wonder why she and Janine never ended up in Port Charles." She frowned. "Do you think I should tell Sonny?"

"He wouldn't believe you if you tried," Jason told her.

"That's true."

The sound of Caroline crying interrupted their conversation and Elizabeth looked towards the door. "I'll get her."

Jason swung his legs over the other side of the bed. "No, I will."

Elizabeth smiled and tied her robe. "We'll both get her." Jason stopped her just before she reached the door and gave her a good, sound kiss.

"Happy anniversary," he murmured in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know...I'm really glad I got to change my future," Elizabeth told him. "I think we deserved a second chance."

"Since I wasn't exactly there for our first chance, I'll take your word for it," Jason replied. He kissed her again before pulling away. "Come on. I think Caroline wants to open her presents."

Elizabeth followed him down the hall to the nursery, laughing. "Jason, she's only fourteen months old. She'll be more interested in the wrapping paper than the presents."

Jason grinned as he pushed the door open and stood over the crib. He lifted Caroline out and kissed her forehead. "I notice that didn't stop you from buying out the baby section in Wyndhams."

Elizabeth laughed and smoothed Caroline's already unruly blonde curly hair. "She's my little baby and she deserves the best."

"Come on," Jason said, heading for the door. "We'd better get the presents opened before Carly comes over. You know she can't wait to see what we got her."

Elizabeth stood in the nursery for a beat after Jason and Caroline went downstairs. Sometimes she was a little nostalgic for pieces of her last life. She and Audrey had never gotten their relationship back on track and she missed her grandmother immensely. She'd become close with Lila through Jason and Caroline and somehow she and Carly had managed to bond. She and Emily were still as close as ever-she'd also forged better friendships with Nikolas, Lucky and even Gia.

"Elizabeth?" Jason called from the downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth replied. She looked around the nursery that she, Carly and Emily had decorated for Caroline.

Everyone deserved a second chance.

**THE END**


End file.
